ULTRA-FAST MRI FOR CARDIOVASCULAR APPLICATIONS Realtime interventional MRI techniques continue to be improved through the development of new imaging methods and pre-clinical implementation of procedures (see Acad Radiol. 12(9):1121-7 (2005)). In the swine model, using real-time MRI guidance we have performed endovascular recanalization of chronic total arterial occlusion Circulation 113:1101-1107 (2006)), performed atrial septal puncture and balloon septostomy (Catheter Cardiovasc Interv. 67:637?643 (2006)), and performed endovascular repair of experimental abdominal aortic aneurysm (J. Am. Coll. Card. 45(12):2069-77 (2005)). We have also recently embarked on real-time MRI guided placement of prosthetic aortic valves.